Darkness mansion
by russianihon
Summary: Welcome to darkness mansion we always wait you. warning: gajebo, typhos dsb.


Disclaimer : biarlah hetalia punya mas hidekaz tapi Kiku harus jadi milik gue mwahahahahaha #plaaakk

Warning : yandere!Kiku, kalo ada yang ceritanya agak mirip gomen ne, typhos and dll.

xoxoxoxoxox

Ditengah hutan rimba berdiri sebuah bangunan bernama Istana. Kalau kita lihat bersama Istana itu memiliki pemandangan yang sangat . . . menyeramkan dengan halaman berhias makam dan bangunan itu sudah berumur sekitar 200 tahun.

Germany yang sedang dalam misi pelariannya terpaksa memasuki Istana itu. Tanpa sepengatahuannya ia tidak akan pernah kembali lagi dalam keadaan hidup.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

"selamat datang, selamat datang, selamat datang wahai manusia asing masuklah, nikmatilah dan bermainlah bersama kami"

Baru saja Germany melangkahkan kakinya masuk ia sudah disambut baik oleh seseorang "selamat datang di darkness mansion wahai manusia" seseorang berambut pendek berambut hitam, tingginya mungkin hanya mencapai pundak Germany dan berpakaian ala servant di kerajaan kerajaan Eropa "kamu pemilik mansion ini ?" tanya Germany yang hanya dijawab anggukan tiba tiba munculah seorang wanita berpakaian maid "siapa dia?" tunjuk wanita itu "seorang tamu" jawab servant yang menyambut Germany.

"oh, tamu ya. perkenalkan namaku meimei kamu bisa memanggilku mei sedangkan ini . . ." Mei menunjuk rekannya "namaku Kiku hondia anda bisa memanggilku Kiku" mereka berdua mengulurkan tangan "ikuti kami !" Mei dan Kiku menarik Germany untuk mengikuti mereka.

xoxoxoxoxox

Germany kini terbengong bengong sambil duduk ia hanya menatap makanan yang tersaji di meja "makan saja tidak apa kok kami sengaja membuatnya untuk para tamu" Kiku menyodorkan semangkuk sup, nasi dan kentang "tenang saja ini aman kok" Mei menuangkan sake ke gelas disebelah piring Germany "uhm, baiklah" Germany mulai menyantap hidangan dihadapannya satu persatu.

Kiku yang berada di kanan Germany menopang dagunya "kamu personifikasi dari mana?" sadar sedang ditanyai Germany menyudahi acara minum sake-nya "aku personifikasi dari Deustchland. Bagaimana kamu tahu aku . . ." sebelum menyelesaikan pertanyaannya Kiku langsung menjawab "beberapa tahun ini kami sering kedatangan tamu personifikasi ataupun para pelancong entah darimana" Kiku menghela nafas dan mulai mengambil sepotong beef stick "tapi begitu pulang mereka malah meninggal" sambung Mei yang juga sedang menikmati beef stick.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Germany hanya merebahkan dirinya ke tempat tidur tepat di belakang meja makan matanya dibalut perban mengisyaratkan tuannya untuk tidur. Begitu ia akan memejamkan matanya perbannya yang kendur memperlihatkan Mei dan Kiku sedang memotong seseorang berambut coklat dengan sehelai rambut mencuat dan matanya yang berwarna coklat hazel _'Italy' _jerit Germany dalam hati.

"dasar nakal kamu gak boleh lihat seharusnya"

Mei kini didepannya dan membuka balutan perban yang mengelilingi matanya "sudahlah Mei kita ajak saja dia bermain" Kiku menghentikan Mei yang sepertinya sebentar lagi mengamuk.

xoxoxoxoxox

Germany kini terduduk di kasurnya memejamkan matanya. Mereka sedang bermain hide and seek " 10 siap atau tidak aku akan datang" Germany berlari kecil mencari mereka.

setelah 2 jam mencari akhirnya ia menyerah "ah, Germany payah" pekik Kiku setelah keluar dari persembunyiannya "karena kamu kalah kamu harus dihukum ya!" Mei memeluk Germanny dari belakang sebilah pisau diayunkannya menuju jantung Germany.

_JLEB_

Germany jatuh dengan bersimbah darah.

xoxoxoxox

Keesokannya mayat Germany ditemukan di depan darkness mansion dengan 2 boneka menyeramkan dibawah kakinya.

Ia diduga mati karena dibunuh anak perempuan dan laki laki di mansion itu yang dikutuk dan kesepian menunggu orang orang dihutan itu menemukan mansion mereka.

_"welcome to darkness mansion we're always wait you"_

xoxoxoxoxox

arggghhh, ending dengan gajebonya. ini cerita saya tulis make tablet saya. jadi rada rada aneh gitu dah maaf, kalo gak sesuai keinginan readers semua.

keep read & review please


End file.
